bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Zero
Zero, also known as the King of the Little Devils, is another form of a "Grim Reaper"-like character, as well as a secret unlockable character in Bayonetta. How to unlock To unlock Little King Zero, simply complete the "Lost Chapter", Angel Slayer. Alternatively, you can "purchase" him with 5 million Halos at the Character unlock cheat phone. *'PS3:' Up, Up, Up, Up, Down, Down, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Square *'Xbox 360:' Up, Up, Up, Up, Down, Down, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, X * Wii U: 'Up, Up, Up, Up, Down, Down, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Y Damage and Health Health damage is calculated differently for Little King Zero. He takes exactly 7900 damage from all attacks no matter how weak they are. This means a grab attack from a Decoration and an axe swipe from a Beloved will be equally as damaging for Zero. This also means that he will be reduced to 1 HP (an empty bar) from every attack unless he earns his last health bar extension - since 8000 HP is the maximum health for all three playable characters. By earning the last Witch Heart fragment, Zero's HP will increase from 7900 to 8000, which means he will effectively be able to survive three hits instead of two. Because Little King Zero takes so much damage from attacks, it is important to make use of the fact that no character in Bayonetta can be killed if they have any more than 1 HP. The following lists several ways players can take advantage of this to survive: *'Items: Along with Bayonetta, King Zero can survive unlimited hits as long as his health is always replenished out of the danger zone (a blank health bar) before the next hit. Items from the inventory work normally to help Little King Zero, including yellow lollipops (invulnerability), green lollipops (replenish health), and red hot shots (save from death). Upon death, the "Continue? Yes/No" option will still appear just as normal, allowing the player to restart at the last checkpoint within the chapter. *'Star of Dineta:' It should be noted that any amount of healing, no matter how small, is enough for Little King Zero to take the next hit without dying. This means that completing a taunt with the Star of Dineta equipped heals Zero enough to survive an extra hit even if his health bar is empty. *'Pulley's Butterfly: '''Activating this accessory allows Little King Zero to take another two hits in addition to the one he is normally allowed. Since he also regains magic at a fast enough rate, reapplying the Butterflies isn't that difficult of a task to constantly give himself two extra hits. *'Very Easy Difficulty:' Little King Zero's health will begin to regenerate after a few seconds on the "Very Easy" difficulty setting, just like Bayonetta and Jeanne. This means Little King Zero can take unlimited hits, as long as enough time passes between hits for him to begin regenerating health. Because Zero takes 7900 damage per hit, earning higher-level medals in Verses is much more difficult, since damage taken calculates into the player's final score. Ironically, the higher Zero's HP before getting hit, the more his damage score suffers. Until he earns his final HP extension, gaining health with Zero is actually more of a hindrance than a help when trying to earn high-level medals. Little Devils Little King Zero always has the ability to summon the same "Little Devils" that Bayonetta and Jeanne require the Infernal Communicator to summon by holding the punch and kick button down at the same time. Even if no accessories are equipped, Zero retains this ability. This can be both helpful and unhelpful: *'Advantages:' Little King Zero can equip any two other accessories and still retain the ability to summon Little Devils, effectively giving him access to the bonuses of three accessories at once (and four counting the Immortal Marionette), instead of just two if Bayonetta or Jeanne were to have the same ability. *'Disadvantages: 'Because holding punch and kick will always tap into the bonus typically given by the Infernal Communicator, other accessories (most notably Pulley's Butterfly) will always be less effective for Zero. Regardless of what else Zero is equipped with, he will never be able to summon more than two butterflies with Pulley's Butterfly (vs. Bayonetta/Jeanne's five butterflies), greatly decreasing the accessory's effectiveness at shielding Zero from enemy attacks. Likewise, he can never have more than one shadow aiding him through Sergey's Lover (vs. Bayonetta/Jeanne's two shadows). The Infernal Communicator, unfortunately, applies no added bonus to the effectiveness of Zero's summon, rendering the accessory completely useless for him. It is recommended players learn to effectively utilize accessories that do not require the "hold punch and kick" activation when using Little King Zero. Other Differences *Little King Zero moves faster along the ground than Jeanne and Bayonetta while running or skating with Odette, but does not move any faster using Beast Within. *Little King Zero does not have a Beast Within nor a Crow Within; instead he has an unnamed ability due to him being able to 'imagine the powers of a panther' and Phantom Within. The unnamed ability replaces the beast form with Zero running at high speeds with the flower pattern trailing at his 'feet', and Phantom Within simply has him float in the air in a standing idle animation and able to be controlled as he floats about. Both do not work any differently to their Beast Within and Crow Within counterparts. *Little King Zero has a dodge limit just as Bayonetta does; his fifth dodge will be a big air flip. *Little King Zero appears to have slightly more difficulty stunning enemies with non-Wicked Weave attacks if his Little Devils are not summoned. *Little King Zero performs the same as Bayonetta when it comes to earning magic through dodging, activating Witch Time, and earning points. Because players who are able to unlock Little King Zero will likely have no problem maintaining a reservoir of magic at all times thanks to his magic-earning dodges, it is recommended players make use of his Little Devil summon as frequently as possible. *Little King Zero gains magic orbs at a much faster rate than both Bayonetta and Jeanne, at an almost guaranteed rate of one orb per Wicked Weave. Certain attacks, such as a Shuraba Tetsuzanko, can gift him more magic orbs than he started with if the Wicked Slice can hit through multiple hit boxes. Utilising this can lead to stun locking some enemies and/or being able to almost constantly attack bosses or the larger enemies. As a note, this seems to start working only after chaining Tetsuzanko's one after the other, but that is probably due to enemies now falling back into the hitbox of the slice. Gallery Little King Zero Model.png|King Zero model Zero_Doll.png|Zero's doll from the character selection Bayonetta-wallpaper-zero-1920x1200.jpg Kingzero.jpg Trivia *Little King Zero does not speak any words. He only speaks through grunts, sighs, ticks, and growls. During the final climax against Jubileus however, he will shout an echo-ish, undecipherable incantation to summon Queen Sheba similar to when Bayonetta and Jeanne summon her. *While playing as Little King Zero, weapons will appear to be floating at his side as his model does not actually hold anything in his hands other than his scepter. Also, Zero uses the same weapons as Bayonetta. *In ''Bayonetta 2, he was completely replaced by Rosa. *In Bayonetta 2, his model is in the game files fully rigged and ready to be used, indicated he was intended to be playable. =Navigation= Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bayonetta Category:Demons Category:Males